


At the Cross of Their Skin

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: Disappointment, F/F, F/M, Post Mpreg, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Summer Way, the closeted lesbian daughter of Pete Wentz and Mikey Way, has to cope with having a crush on a straight girl.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	At the Cross of Their Skin

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEE this is something I wrote in my notebook over the past few days and let me tell you... I did NOT look forward to typing it all out.

Summer stares across the room at Luna, knowing full well that she shouldn't. Not because Luna's a girl, but because her heart would collapse if she was caught. Luna has such pretty dark brown hair and soft pale skin. Recently she put in some indigo highlights, accenting her blue jeans and blue hoodies. 

Summer knows Luna is straight as a board and will only ever be her friend, but she can't help having a crush on her. There is no other girl on Earth who can snap Summer out of her daydream. However, there are teachers who can try. "Miss Way?" Mr. Armstrong taps her on the shoulder. 

Summer blinks a few times to adjust. "Y-Yeah?" 

Mr. Armstrong points to the clock. "It's past three, Summer. Are you okay? You've been sitting here, kind of zoned out for the past fifteen minutes." 

Summer stands up to pack her things in her bag. "I-I'm fine. I'm on this new medication and it makes me spacey, so thanks for snapping me out of it. I, uh, I'll see you on Monday!" she rushes out of the classroom. 

Luna stands at Summer's locker, her bike helmet tucked under her arm. "Hey, Firework," she says cooly. Summer blushes at the nickname. 

"Hey, Moon," she replies. She pulls a baseball cap out of her locker and yanks it on backward. She hangs her backpack over her shoulder loosely. "Are we meeting up at my house today? I think my dad is working late tonight." 

Luna nods. "My mom's out with her friend, so I'd be glad to hang out." 

Summer closes her locker and clicks the lock shut. "Okay then," she sighs, "Let's go."

* * *

In Summer's basement, Luna stretches herself over the arm of the couch and stares at the ceiling. "You know Soren Weekes?" she asks. Summer nods. Soren's a boy in the grade below them. 

"What about him?" 

"I heard he's gay." Luna picks up a dart from the side table and tosses it to the dartboard. It lands near the center. 

Summer shifts awkwardly in her beanbag chair. "Why does it matter?" she asks timidly. 

Luna adjusts her crop-top. "It doesn't," she says, "but I can't blame him. I can never see myself kissing a girl. Can you imagine that?" 

Summer blushes. "I can imagine it. I'm a lesbian," she confesses calmly. "I like girls." 

Luna glances over at her, slightly amused. "Who do you have a crush on?" she wonders. 

Summer avoids eye contact. "No one at the moment," she lies, "If I ever find someone, I'll tell you." 

Luna sticks out her pinkie finger. "Promise?" 

Summer links their fingers together. "Promise." And just like that, a lie was created at the cross of their skin. 

* * *

That night when Mikey gets home from work, Summer comes out of her room to greet him. "Hey, Dad," she mumbles. Her hair hangs like a curtain over her eyes.

Mikey sits in his recliner chair and closes his eyes. "How was your day?" he inquires. 

Summer sits down on the couch next to her father's chair. "It was alright. Can I ask you a question?" 

Mikey opens his eyes and nods to her. "Go ahead," he says. 

Summer tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "So... I'm in love with this girl at school, but she's straight." 

Mikey tilts his head to the side. "How straight?" he asks. 

Summer gives him a dead stare. "She never cuffs her pants." 

Mikey clicks his tongue. "That's pretty straight. What's her name?" 

"Luna Ross," she answers. 

The bass player sits up straighter, suddenly more aware. "Is... do you know if her mother's name is Robin?" 

Summer hesitates. "I've never asked," she replies cautiously, "Why do you want to know?" 

Her father shakes his head dismissively. "I used to know a lady named Robin Ross and I never found out what happened to her. I last saw her at your father's funeral, but..." his voice trails off. An awkward phase of silence passes through the living room. Things always get quiet when Pete is mentioned. It's been around fifteen years since he died, but that doesn't mean he should be dismissed. Summer wishes she could see him, Mikey wishes he could marry him, and they both hope he can see them and be proud of who they've both become. 

Summer feels tears catch at her eyes, but she doesn't want her father to see her cry. "I'm going to bed," she says, holding her voice the best she can. "Good night." she stands up and gives Mikey a hug before walking off to her room, an arm covering her eyes to hold back tears. She strips out of her clothes and pulls on her pajamas, then lays down in her bed. On the side of her bed is a framed photograph of her two dads. Pete has a green hoodie pulled over his head and he has an arm around Mikey, who's wearing a beanie and his long black coat. The picture was taken on the fourth of July, exactly nine months before Summer was born. 

Pete died on September 12, the day Mikey had planned to tell him. 

Every time Summer looks in the mirror, she starts to see her dad's features more and more. Her green eyes, her tan skin, and her dark hair are all things he had but never lived long enough to see on someone else.

Summer reaches over the photograph to flick off the lamp.

* * *

News about Soren Weekes' sexuality began to spread like a wildfire. Everywhere Summer went, someone was always telling someone else about it. Summer tries to keep her head low since only Luna knows she's a lesbian. 

One day, she finds Luna in the hall and pulls her aside into the janitor's closet. Luna, unable to see who's with her in the dark, holds Summer against the wall with her hips. "Listen, playboy," she growls, "I'm not falling for this--" 

Summer reaches up to turn on the closet light. "It's just me!" she gasps, "It's Summer! Loosen up, Moon." she puts on a concerned face. 

Luna exhales and flips her hair. "Good," she murmurs, "Why are we here?" she looks around at all the bottles and supplies. 

Summer lowers her voice. "You know how Soren was outed and now everyone knows he's gay?" She waits for Luna to nod. "You're literally the only person at this school who knows I'm a lesbian. I'm trusting you to not tell anyone. Even if you have other gay friends, you can't tell them. So many straight girls would think I have a crush on them." 

Luna reaches out and cups Summer's face in her hands. Summer's heart flutters at the softness of Luna's skin. She wants to feel Luna's hands on her waist and hips, pulling her in and kissing her. But she can't get any of that. She never will. All the kisses she wishes to claim will be gifted to some boy who won't know their value. Or maybe he will, but either way, Summer will never feel Luna's love. 

Luna can't read Summer's mind, so she doesn't understand the amount of depth in this silence. "I won't tell a soul," she whispers. 

Summer lifts her green eyes. "No one?" she cautions.

Luna gives her a lopsided smile. "No one." She lets the air go still as their eyes remain locked. Summer feels her palms begin to sweat. Luna's dark brown eyes stare into hers, and their chests are so close. Lune's skinny jeans are touching Summer's skirt. They could totally kiss right now. They _could_. But people can't bend their sexuality to fit a situation. "I'm sorry," Luna sighs, "I probably made you uncomfortable there." 

Summer is quick to lie. "Not at all. You're actually very pretty, so I would not be opposed to it." she shrugs indifferently. 

Luna chuckles and puts her hand on the doorknob. "Alright then, Firework. See you around." 

Summer grabs her arm to say one more time, "Don't tell anyone." 

Luna nods then walks out of the janitor's closet. Summer lets tears fall down her face. Her back slides down the wall until she hits the floor, curling into a ball and crying softly. She pulls out her phone and calls her dad. Mikey picks up the phone on the third ring. "Summer, what's wrong?" he asks as soon as he hears her crying. 

Summer manages to explain herself. "Dad, can you excuse me from my next classes?" 

Mikey hesitates before asking, "Are you having an anxiety attack?" 

Is that what this is supposed to be? Summer doesn't feel anxious; just tired, sore, and overwhelmed. "I think it's a mental breakdown," she replies, "Or a sensory overload." 

Her father stutters for a few seconds then clears his throat. "As long as you can get your work done on your laptop, I'll excuse you from the building. We'll talk about this when I get home, okay? You're going to be okay, sweetie." 

Summer exhales and tucks a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Okay. Thank you, dad." 

Mikey's voice hints at more concern. "I love you," he says. 

Summer bites her lip to hold from crying more. It's always hard to not cry when she says this. "I love you too." 

"I'm sending Patrick to pick you up and drop you off, so make sure you have your backpack with you." 

The highschooler wipes her tears on the sleeve of her turtleneck. "I have it with me already." 

"Then just hold on and take deep breaths. Repeat after me: it's going to be okay." 

"It's going to be okay." 

"Yes, it will be. I love you, bye." 

Summer takes the phone away from her ear. "Love you, bye." She hangs up and takes a few moments to collect herself. White tearstains have formed on her glasses and damp spots line her sweater sleeves, but it all gets washed off at some point. 

"Summer Way to the main office," goes the PA speaker, "Your ride is here." 

Summer stands up with her backpack and walks out of the janitor's closet. If only her feelings could get washed away, too.

* * *

"So... what's going on?" Patrick asks her on the drive home. "You're shaking a lot." 

Summer looks down at her hands. They are shaking a ton. "I'm in love with a straight girl, and she's the only person in my school who knows I'm a lesbian. A kid got outed last week by one of his closest friends, so it's like there's a bomb counting down the weeks until I'm outed," she explains. 

Patrick nods with understanding. "Can I tell you something about Pete, or would that be uncomfortable?" 

Summer's ears had perked up at the mention of her dad. "Go ahead," she says. 

Patrick smiles faintly. "He used to be so nervous about people outing him, too. He'd vent to me about it and write these poems about it. He did come out (sort of) but no one really believed it for long. It felt good to get it off his chest, though. Better songs were put on the record after he came out. More love songs." 

Summer smiles a little. She loves hearing about her father. "How many people did he tell before publicly coming out?" she asks. 

Patrick taps at the steering wheel. "Uh... I think it was only me, Joe, and Andy. He trusted us because we were his only friends. His best friends." 

Summer stays quiet. Of course, she should trust Luna with her secret. They've been best friends since seventh grade, and no one risks that much trust just to tell a secret. "I should trust Luna more," she says, thinking out loud. 

Patrick looks over to her at the stoplight. "Who's Luna?" he wonders.

Summer blushes at the sound of Luna's name. "Luna Ross," she answers, "The girl I'm in love with. She's my best friend, so I told her I'm a lesbian. I should trust her more." 

"Does she know you like her?" 

"No. I'm going to tell her one day, though." Summer unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her backpack off the ground as Patrick pulls into the driveway of her house. She opens the car door, stopping when she hears Patrick's voice. 

"Um... Summer?" he adds. 

Summer whips around. "Yeah?" 

Patrick's eyes are soft, his shoulders relaxed. He looks like such a father. "Take your time, sweetheart. If you're not ready to do something, wait until you are. It'll only get easier if you pace yourself." 

The words sink into her mind slowly, like water to an already full sponge. Her eyes start to blur with tears again, so she blinks them away naturally. "Okay," she whispers, "Thanks, Patrick." 

Patrick smiles at her. "Anytime, kid."

* * *

Summer never got outed once, nor did she come out to her school. The rest of high school was a blur, but Luna and Summer both stayed single. Summer came to terms with Luna being straight. There's nothing she can do about it; you can't force someone to love you. Two years after graduation, Summer gets an invite to visit Luna. No special occasion--just catching up on things. Summer replied "yes" almost immediately, since she hadn't seen her best friend in a long time. 

On the day, she shows up to Luna's address. The house is white and the grass is freshly cut, but Summer can't help but get a sinking feeling. Something isn't right. She rings the doorbell. A small, thin lady answers the door, her hair tied up in a messy bun. Summer couldn't believe her eyes, but this was Luna. Her eyes are still the same light brown color that used to drive Summer crazy. "Hey, Moon," she smiles shyly. 

Luna chuckles, "Hey, Firework." she glances over Summer's shoulder. "Do you have a girlfriend I can meet?" 

Sumer tucks a hair behind her ear. "I, uh, never fell in love. You?" 

Luna's face falls. She shrinks a little, twiddling her thumbs. "I... yes. I have a husband." 

Husband? At age 20? Wow. "Can I meet him?" Summer asks, craning her neck to look beyond the door. 

Luna takes her arm and leads her inside until they're facing the most white trash person Summer had ever laid eyes on. It's a man with a mullet and a stained white tank top, a scruffy beard forming on its chin. The lack of a decent pair of pants is evident, as it's sitting in dirty boxers. This must be the reason Summer had a bad feeling. She holds herself back from asking, "Does it have a name?" Instead, she politely nods and introduces herself as Luna's friend, Summer Way. 

White Trash only glances at her. "Dennis," it says. At least its vocabulary isn't limited to one syllable. 

Summer chuckles awkwardly, "Nice to meet you, Dennis. Uh, Luna? Can we go somewhere else?" she looks to her nervous friend. Luna nods. They walk to the back porch to sit across from each other in lawn chairs. Summer decides to be passive at first. "What does Dennis do for a living?" she asks. 

Luna titters nervously. "He... uh... he doesn't have a job. We're waiting for a minimal experience job to open up." 

Why isn't this a surprise? Summer leans back and folds her arms over her chest. "What do _you_ do for a living?" she challenges. 

Her friend sits up more. "I'm the manager of the YMCA downtown. I'm the youngest person to ever have that position. What about you?" 

"I'm in college," explains Summer, "Well... community college, but it's still a college." she shrugs. 

"What're you working toward?" 

"I want to be a teacher. I love kids, you know?" 

Luna sighs and buries her face in her hands. "Dennis wants kids. I don't. We can't afford it." 

Summer cocks an eyebrow suspiciously. "Any... other reason?" she presses. 

Luna bites her lip. She glances around nervously as if making sure they're alone, then leans forward secretively. "It'd be offensive if his genes mixed with mine. If I'm going to have kids, I want the father to be an attractive, kind, intelligent man with integrity." 

"Then find one! Divorce Dennis and find your perfect man," Summer exclaims, "You deserve only the best of men!" 

Luna replies, "Dennis is the best I can do. No other man would ever consider me, Summer." 

Can she even hear herself? Does she know what she's saying? "You can do way better than Dennis. _Anybody_ can do way better than Dennis." 

Luna fidgets weirdly. "N-No, I'm good. This is the life I chose." she gestures to the house. "I wouldn't have chosen it if I couldn't find a way to make it work." She reaches over to loosely hold Summer's hand. Her eyes become soft in a false attempt to be soothing. "I'll make it work." 

Summer sighs defeatedly. There's nothing she can say to convince Luna to get a divorce. No matter what, this is how it's going to be. She could confess the feelings she had years ago, but what could that amount to? Old medicine only makes new scars worse. The best solution is to check in on Luna every so often to make sure nothing happens. "If he ever hurts you, will you tell me about it immediately?" she asks. 

Luna nods, "Of course." 

In a desperate attempt for further comfort, Summer extends her pinky finger. "Promise?" she urges. 

Hesitantly, Luna reaches out to link their fingers. "Promise," she replies. 

And just like the first time, a lie was formed at the cross of their skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAH I hope it was worth it.


End file.
